User blog:Vincent Ly/WarnerMedia Heroines
Warner Bros. Cartoons Lola Bunny.png|Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes franchise) Model babs color.jpeg|Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) Dot Warner.png|Dot Warner (Animaniacs) Shareena Wickett.jpeg|Shareena Wickett (Detention!) Charity pointing.jpeg|Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) Cartoon Lydia Deetz.jpeg|Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice cartoon) Buena Girl.png|Buena Girl (Mucha Lucha!) Kimiko0000.png|Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) Lexi Bunny-0.png|Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed Wyldstyle full body.png|Wyldstyle (The LEGO Movie franchise) Rovcolen.gif|Colleen (Road Rovers) Sawyer Cat.jpeg|Sawyer Cat (Cats Don't Dance) Kayley.png|Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Annie Hughes.jpeg|Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) Leah Estrogen.jpeg|Leah Estrogen (Osmosis Jones) Maria Amino.jpeg|Maria Amino (Ozzy and Drix) Unikitty in the TV series.png|Unikitty (The LEGO Movie franchise) Ninja nya lego ninjago movie.png|Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) Live Action Dorothy Gale.png|Dorothy Gale (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) New Line Cinema Lauren-Holly-image-lauren-holly-36390116-1000-650.png|Mary Swanson (Dumb and Dumber (1994 movie)) Tina Carlyle gold dress.jpeg|Tina Carlyle (The Mask 1994 movie) Kitty from dumb and dumber cartoon.jpeg|Kitty (Dumb and Dumber cartoon) Vanessa Austin Powers.jpeg|Vanessa Kensington (Austin Powers) Cartoon Network DL Deedee.png|Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) 1998 PPG Model.jpeg|Powerpuff Girls (characters) Mandy (Billy & Mandy).png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Numbuh Three.jpeg|Kuki Sanban (Codename: Kids Next Door) Ami Onuki render.jpeg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Yumi Yoshimura render.jpeg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Abigail Lincoln.jpeg|Abigail Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door) Juniper Lee.png|Juniper Lee (Life and Times of Juniper Lee) Gwen Omniverse.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 franchise) FionnaAT.png|Fionna Mertens (Adventure Time) Frankie Foster.png|Frankie Foster (Foster's Homefor Imaginary Friends) Enid.png|Enid (OK, K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) Ashi from Samurai Jack (Redeemed).png|Ashi (Samurai Jack) Robotboy lola.png|Lola Mbola (Robotboy) Patsy camp lazlo.png|Patsy Smiles (Camp Lazlo) Kim (Class of 3000).jpeg|Kim (Class of 3000) Powerpuff Girls Z.jpeg|Powerpuff Girls Z (team) Vambre from Mighty Magiswords.png|Vambre (Mighty Magiswords) Robot Girl new by water kirby.png|Robotgirl (Robotboy) Kelsey Bern.png|Kelsey Bern (Craig of the Creek) Cartoon-mike-lu-og.jpeg|Mike Mazinsky (Mike, Lu & Og) Lu (Mike, Lu and Og).png|Lu (Mike, Lu and Og) Cow (Cow and Chicken).jpeg|Cow (Cow and Chicken) Chowder-panini.jpeg|Panini (CN's Chowder) Nancy (Shazzan).png|Sarah (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Nazz (EEnE).gif|Nazz (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends).png|Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) DC Comics Cartoons and Comics Batgirl (DCAU).png|Batgirl Supergirl (DCAU).png|Supergirl Wonder Woman (DCAU) Render.png|Wonder Woman Starfire.gif|Starfire Raven render in TT2K3.png|Raven (DC Universe) Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz).jpeg|Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) Hawkgirl (DCAU).png|Hawkgirl Power Girl-342.jpeg|Power Girl Stargirl 0005.jpeg|Stargirl Catwoman-9.jpeg|Catwoman Terra 2003 Render.png|Terra (Teen Titans franchise) Jinx (Teen Titans).png|Jinx (Teen Titans franchise) DC Super Hero Girls DC Live-Action TVs Classic Modern DC Live-Action Movies Classic Modern Hanna-Barbera Wilma Flintstone.png|Wilma Flintstone (The Flinstones) Betty Rubble.gif|Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) Pebbles-Flintstone6.jpeg|Pebbles Flinstone (The Flinstones) Jane-Jetson.jpeg|Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) Judy-jetson-2001.jpeg|Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) Cindy Bear.jpeg|Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear franchise) KITGLIT.png|Kitty Glitter (Top Cat) Velma 1.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo franchise) Daphne 1.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo franchise) Wacky-penelope-pitstop.gif|Penelope Pitshop (Wacky Racer) Josie and the Pussycats.gif|Josie and the Pussycats (team) Smurfette123.png|Smurfette (The Smurfs '81 cartoon) Tara from The Herculoids.jpeg|Tara (The Herculoids) Birdgirl (Birdman and the Galaxy Trio).jpeg|Birdgirl (Birdman and the Galaxy Trio) Alice (The New Alice in Wonderland).jpeg|Alice (The New Alice in Wonderland) Suzie Chan.png|Susie Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) Anne Chan.png|Anne Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) Nancy-chan-the-amazing-chan-and-the-chan-clan-3.2.jpeg|Nancy Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) Mimi Chan.jpeg|Mimi Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) Jan (Sapce Ghost).jpeg|Jan (Space Ghost) Nancy (Shazzan).jpeg|Nancy (Shazzan) NetherRealm Studios Sonya Blade MK11.png|Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat series) Kitana mk11.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat seriesj Midway Games HBO Otter Media Rooster Teeth Crunchyroll Ellation Category:Blog posts